


Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Derek is alone, he seeks Stiles.





	Alone

When Derek is alone, he remembers.

He remembers the fire, and the smoke, and the screams. He remembers what it’s like to be so afraid that he can’t breath, to be so ashamed he wanted to run into the fire to pay his penance. His mother would never know it was all his fault. He would never be able to gain her forgiveness.

When Derek is alone, he seeks out the one person who distracts him. He seeks out Stiles.

Stiles in all his carefree, overexcited, and practically manic glory. He would listen to Stiles’ stories and he would listen to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. For a moment, he wouldn't be alone anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think about this, so if you wouldn't mind, please leave me a comment down below ^_^
> 
> I'm going to be working on a disconnected ficlet series for this pairing and also for JayTim, so if you're interested keep a lookout for my next piece.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
